


Rather Darkness Visible

by setos_puppy



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Fanmix included, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien's settled into his new life, back with Amani, and reaping the benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Darkness Visible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinchofcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinchofcyanide/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift and filled with SO MUCH SIN. The title is a line from Paradise Lost.

The shot that John _fucking_ Lyons had made had been sloppy. It had glanced off of Amani’s ribs and just caught the very edge of his liver. It had been a through and through, but for some reason, thankfully, the burial had clogged the wound with mud, keeping Amani from bleeding out as he crawled his way toward the surface. 

Damien still couldn’t believe it. When he and Simone had arrived, breathless and alive, muddy and covered in blood, to the field, Amani was laying prone on the ground, rain pounding down on the ground. A man was hunched over him, sitting forward on the balls of his feet, and Damien nearly surged forward, ready to rip the man away from his best friend, punch him until he explained himself. Then the man stood, far too graceful and fluid to be quite right. His clothes weren’t soaked through with the rain from the rumbling clouds, and he turned, a serene smile on his face. 

He was odd, warm and enchanting, and clearly didn’t belong. He was wearing a bespoke dove grey suit which contrasted in the dim lighting with his warm, rich bronze skin. His eyes glimmered with endless possibilities, promises and something else. His hair looked lusciously soft, tightly curled and pulled into a ponytail that oddly didn’t confuse his put-together look. When he smiled, his full mouth quirked leftward and he tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he took a few steps forward.

“I know how much you care for him, and these last weeks have been so trying. I thought I would give you a bit of a break after your display of filial devotion earlier.” 

Damien opened his mouth, sucking in a breath from the moist air, and furrowed his brows before the man extended a hand. A business card was between his index and middle fingers and Damien took it, thumb brushing over the cardstock and dampening it with rain.

_L. Ange, CFO of Morningstar, Inc.  
“Put your stock in us”._

Snorting, Damien licked his lips and raised his head, mind spinning with a million questions but the man was gone. Amani was left in the mud, pushing himself up, confused, and groaning, and Damien ran to him. There was so much to talk about.

* * * 

Looking up from his book as the sound of the shower shut off, Damien leaned back into the pillows of the couch as Amani made his way out of the bathroom, steam lazily curling behind him, face pressed into a soft towel. Amani finished patting his face dry and turned to look at Damien as if sensing his eyes on him, and offered a small smile. 

“So, son of the Devil, huh?” Damien nodded and Amani shook his head, snorting. “I should have listened when our first boss told me not to stay around you.” 

Damien tipped his head back and laughed, enjoying the sound, the feeling, after the clusterfuck that the past while had been. It was still so surreal. Fumbling to try and find their footing again after everything. Dealing with the people who turned their heads to look at him in awe as he walked to get his morning coffee. Who glowered when he settled his hand on Amani’s hip. 

Simone’s distance was keenly felt, but hers wasn’t self-imposed, she was just as taken with him, with them, as they were with her, but she still worked. Was in Greece taking photos for her newest spread, while Damien and Amani moved into Damien’s old house. While they found and sifted through the countless assets he had through Anne Routledge. 

Damien let out a soft noise when the heat of Amani, still clinging from the shower, draped over his lap, and his hands moved to grab Amani’s sides. His fingers skidded up over where the mark from the faintest slip of a scar remained from the divine or anti-divine healing had been imposed, and tipped his head back to accept the kiss. 

Amani taste like toothpaste and his lips were moist, his hands greedily pressing into Damien’s hair to hold possessively. When he drew away his mouth curled into a smirk and he leaned their foreheads together, eyes hooded easily. 

“Would you like me to worship you, then?”

Damien snarled, fingers curling tightly behind Amani’s neck and hauled him into a bruising kiss. He tasted the desperation and adoration on his tongue as Amani’s fingers slipped over the buttons to his shirt and pulled them loose. Amani’s nails were vicious, scratching at the pink scars laid into Damien’s chest from the thorned vines that had been wrapped around his body. 

“I bet you love it, feed off of it, off of the pure utter want that Simone and I pour into you. That we’d fall to our knees, sycophantic, if you’d only ask.”

“ _Fuck_ , Amani. You’re both mine, you don’t need to grovel.” Damien fell back, arching up as Amani’s mouth followed his fingers, tongue searing hot over the scars on his chest, eyes bright and locked on Damien’s own. 

His teeth scratched over a spot and Damien hissed, hand flying out to grab the back of the couch as his body bucked. “Sometimes I want to, though, D. Christ Almighty, sometimes I want to just fawn over you. Never stop. Have you with me forever.”

Damien’s eyes rolled back into his head, shifting so he wasn’t lying across the couch but was sitting up instead. He grabbed Amani’s hair and pulled him up, teeth sharp as he grinned when Amani let out a noise of pain and pleasures, eyes falling closed. He brought him up, teeth biting the soft, delicate skin of his neck, biting at his Adam’s apple. He pushed down the loose pajama pants Amani had stepped into after his shower, fingers slipping over the tight muscle of Amani’s ass before releasing his hands. He shoved, purposefully putting strength behind it, and Amani went with it, falling into a plush chair, eyes wide and mouth lax.

Damien stood, shrugging out of his shirt and tossing it onto the couch. Hands falling to his belt to unbuckle. He almost laughed when Amani slid from the chair to his knees, arms open to welcome him. He stepped into Amani’s space, jeans falling off his hips, catching on his knees. Amani moaned, pressing his cheek into the join of Damien’s thigh and crotch and nuzzled. Keening low under his breath. He rubbed himself against Damien’s erection, hands curled around the backs of Damien’s thighs, wordlessly begging him to stay in place as he supplicated. 

Amani’s mouth was hot as it suckled, wanton and hungry, at Damien’s cock through his briefs. He fit his lips around the bulge in the fabric, tongue dragging over the length and width of it as best he could. Finally he reached up, fingers curling into the waistband of the briefs as he eased them down. Damien stepped out of his jeans and his underwear when Amani brought them to his feet and kicked them aside, watching him with dark eyes and a razor sharp smile. 

“I love you, Damien. I love your cock. I love your body. I loved you before this, and I love you even more now.”

“That’s the supernatural adoration talking.”

Amani rose his shoulder in a small shrug and wrapped his hand around Damien’s cock, stroking it admiringly before licking over the head with the flat of his tongue. He fit his lips around it, sucking loud and wet, before pulling back and slowly stood, tucking himself under Damien’s chin, letting Damien rut against his stomach. 

 

“I’d feed you my heart if you wanted me to. Let you fuck me to Hell and back.” 

Damien laughed, warm and slightly drunk, and hooked his hands under Amani’s thighs, pulling him up with his Devil given strength, bringing him to the bedroom. “Now you’re just talking pretty.”

Amani reclined, arms out and decadent when he was laid on the bed and watched Damien with adoring eyes. “Fuck me? Let me ride you?”

Damien sighed, climbing onto the bed and reaching under the pillows for the lube. He bit Amani’s neck, licking at the red mark, then bit again, harder, breaking the skin. His body sang at the taste of blood and pulled over the lube, uncapping the bottle with his fingers to slick them. He brought them to Amani’s body, groaning happily at the feeling of him still loose from their romp earlier in the day. They’d put on a show for Simone. 

Amani arched up, baring down on Damien’s invading finger, rolling his hips with it. He sighed, pressing his cheek into the pillows, feeling drunk. He keened when Damien pressed in a second finger. 

“Mine.” Damien murmured, mouth pressing insistent kisses into the skin below Amani’s ear, nuzzling his cheek, delighting in the burn of his beard. 

“Yeah. Yours. S’all yours.”

Damien flipped them, letting Amani sit astride his thighs, rolling his hips down, riding his fingers, thighs luridly stretched across the breadth of his hips. 

“Fuck, Damien, you feel so good. Christ.”

Damien laughed, fingers withdrawing, lube slicking over his cock as he pulled Amani up to sink over his cock. “S’right Amani. Blaspheme for me. Let Him hear how much you love me.”

A throaty noise left Amani when he bottomed out, nails raking hard over Damien’s chest, drawing fresh blood from the scars as his head lolled back. He clenched, his body shuddering hard, head rolling forward to look down at Damien and giving him an easy, sated smile. 

“Hedonist. _Devil_. You’re mine and I’m yours.” He rocked his hips before getting the balance and angle he needed to really ride Damien, bouncing up and down on his cock. “You gonna fuck the good outta me, huh? Fill me up with sin?”

Damien snarled, the sound inhuman entirely, as he sat up, hands grabbing Amani’s hips and dragging him down, pulling him up so he was almost entirely off before slamming him back down. Wet sounds left Amani, head bowed forward, senseless, wanting noises leaving him. One of Amani’s hands grabbed at Damien’s shoulder for an attempt at purchase while the other wrapped around his cock to tug. Any hope of control and lasting gone. 

“You’re mine. You’ll be mine forever. Your heart, your body, your soul.” Damien licked over Amani’s slack mouth, smiling at his glazed over look. “I love you, Amani. I want you to come for me.”

It didn’t take much longer, rough, brutal thrusts deep into Amani’s body and his desperate jerks of his cock had him coming with a burble of Damien’s name as his brows furrowed and his body twitched. Damien sealed their mouths together, heat and adoration curling inside of him. The pure devotion of Amani’s love spilling into him. He came with a bite to Amani’s tongue and drew them both to rumpled sheets. 

Silence, save for heavy breathing, settled over the room and Amani sagged against Damien, looking up at him for a moment as Damien’s fingers sifted through his hair. Amani licked his lips, trying to will his heart to slow, to settle quicker, and closed his eyes as he rested on the pillows. 

“Needed that.”

Damien chuckled, fingers rubbing at a spot between Amani’s shoulders and sighed into his hair. Enjoying the feeling of their bodies tangled together. He kissed the crown of Amani’s head and snuffled, noisily, enough to earn him a smack. 

“Ass.”

It had been a long road that hadn’t taken as much time as it felt. Longer, maybe, his whole life, but everything felt settled. Damien kissed Amani on the mouth and watched as he rolled away, pulling himself up with unsteady legs and bitching about what the point of taking showers was for. Damien curled onto his side, watching him retreat into the bathroom before lifting his head up at the chirp of his phone. Reaching for it on his bedside table, Damien thumbed the screen and punched in the keycode. 

His eyes roamed over the message from his Father and heaved out a breath, rolling out of bed. Seems his extended vacation was over.

Time to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the accompanying fanmix I made to go with it.
> 
> http://8tracks.com/setos_puppy/rather-darkness-visible


End file.
